


All Your Places

by KaiserinAstraia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Riku's Too Happy To Keep His Mouth Shut, Shameless Disney World References, Theme park date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia
Summary: It was odd to think for a moment that all they were was another couple basking in a day enjoyed at a theme park. For those who lived in this world, it wastheplace of wonder; for Sora and Riku, it was one of many.





	All Your Places

It was crowded. People lined shoulder to shoulder on the shuttle bus, backpacks squished against backs and bags held tightly as families and couples huddled together to converse in the dark. Only those who stood had their faces illuminated by an orange glow emanating from the date and time on the high mantel of the bus. It read 10:12 pm.

Sora stared at it, and the people, catching bits of conversation (“The fireworks were so worth the wait!” and “I _am_ holding the railing, mom!”) as he sat in his small seat. This world was... nice, he thought, though a bit weird. He stared at the outline of two, big circular ears on some kid. It was just like the King’s, and yet, they weren’t real. It was just a headband.

“You okay?”

Sora’s gaze flitted to Riku’s concerned one, his eyes still a deep green despite the little light. Above those eyes were another pair of round ears, put there insistently by Sora this morning. Riku had protested that they looked dumb, but as soon as Sora implied the opposite, Riku accepted it with pink cheeks and an embarrassed frown that sent Sora’s heart in his throat. He got lots of pictures to show the King later — and to print, for himself. Seeing the ears now, still nestled between soft, straight silver locks, he realized Riku had never taken them off, not even once. Something in Sora’s chest fluttered, and his vacant face warmed to a smile. “Yeah! Sorry. Just — all over the place,” he explained.

It was honest. Sora thought after the many long and arduous days of world hopping and fighting and being a hero, a day at “Disney World” (which was, amusingly enough, not the whole world but only part) would be a cake walk. His feet had endured worse abuse, and callouses had formed at every weak point even in his thick shoes. He’d been to plenty of worlds without even a fraction of the sights, the smells, the sounds, the food. And with Riku by his side, Sora wouldn’t ever feel fatigue, right? It seemed contradictory, to be tired. And yet here he was, bedazzled by the fireworks, amazed by thrilling and terrifying roller-coasters, awed by the slow, story-telling rides, and utterly spent. Everything they had done had brought up a memory; he could barely contain himself through the rides to explain to Riku how it really was in the world the ride was showcasing. Some were more correct than others. Riku took it all in, even adding some stories of his own. It made a full, overwhelming, and blissful day.

His mind was trying to process it, Sora assumed. And as if the sights weren’t enough, the context — their first date — made it almost too happy to bear.

“It’s alright,” Riku replied, a soft smile forming as he talked, “I love you and all your places.”

Sora’s eyes widened only a second before Riku’s did, and Riku closed his mouth so fast Sora could hear his teeth clack. Eyes darting to the side, the orange light slid gracefully over his silver eyelashes as he tilted his head to the side.

The warm fluttering in Sora’s chest burst into a hard, rapid heartbeat — felt adrenaline rush through him just the same as before a difficult fight, but there was no fear ringing his tunnel vision this time. All his places converged onto one, single person — his best friend.

“Riku,” he said, longing, excited, and breathless, but quiet.

Sora knew Riku wasn’t shy — reserved around strangers, but not shy. Oh, but the way he looked back, so vulnerable and embarrassed, like he’d just spilled some enormous secret...

If it was, the secret was now Sora’s, because he hoped that expression could be his and his alone, forever.

“I love you, too,” Sora said, another smile tugging on his lips as his heart tugged him forward, closer and closer to Riku’s face. It was a short distance; their thighs were pressed together due to the small space of the seats, and Sora, some ten minutes ago, had tried to mask his delight of it, and the closeness, but now there really was no need.

Riku looked back in surprise, searching Sora’s face as if to ask if it really could be true. Sora almost shook his head in exasperation — of course it’s true, dummy. He’d rather show than tell, anyway. Sora only heard the hitch of surprise in Riku’s breath before kissing him square on his mouth. Not even thirty minutes ago they had stared up at a huge castle and sky lit up with blinding, bursting lights of color — but the feeling of his lips on Riku’s felt even better. It felt like everywhere and here at once; felt like the universe expanded just to accommodate them while Sora simultaneously found his small corner of it. It didn’t matter where they went, who they met, what they saw, if Sora could kiss Riku like this again, he could be home.

Sora pulled away smiling, but unwilling to even go the short distance back to his seat space. Instead he rested his forehead against Riku’s, drinking in his flushed cheeks, his slightly open mouth, and those green eyes. Sora added the image to his list of secrets.

“Thank you, for today,” Sora said, so full of sincerity it almost hurt to say. “Definitely the best day of my life.”

Riku wasn’t a wide smiler, but his eyes practically radiated joy. He laughed a little, almost in disbelief. “Me too. Gonna be hard to top this, probably.” He bit the back of his bottom lip — not that Sora was watching — as if testing it was there. Sora’s lips were tingling too, but he was content to let them celebrate the kiss like fireworks, nerves bursting and bright.

“Tomorrow,” Sora promised, no, _challenged_. “Second date, I’ll take you somewhere.” One thing Sora had learned across years of adventuring was that for heroes like them, there was no time to take things slow — they had to shove as much as they could into whatever time the universe gave them before it fell apart again.

“Deal,” Riku said without skipping a beat. His smile was lopsided now, peeking teeth. Sora grinned back in peak satisfaction and slid down against Riku’s side until he could rest his head on Riku’s shoulder. It was warm, a little sun-touched despite how many times Sora insisted he put sun-screen on — despite how many times Sora wrestled Riku with cream-slathered hands until they met the tops of his exposed arms. Sora sighed happily; he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Riku rested his head on Sora’s after a moment of silence. Their little world expanded again to include the rest of the passengers, still talking blissfully amongst themselves about their own day of vacation as the bus continued on. It was odd to think for a moment that that’s all they were — another couple basking in a day enjoyed at a theme park. For them, it was the place of wonder; for Sora and Riku, it was one of many.

 _All my places_ , Sora thought. He glanced up to see Riku’s Mickey ears and unruly tufts of hair peaking out.

Sora has many places, but only one home — by Riku’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Write a drabble, Kai says. It'll be super short, she says. You know. Like a liar.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to find me on twitter, I'm @ KaiserinAstraia and kaiserin-astraia or astraia-writes on tumblr!


End file.
